7th Year With the Marauders
by 1HarryPotterNerd
Summary: When Lily Evans goes to Hogwarts in her 7th she gets closer and closer to James Potter. But who is there to stop her?...
1. Chapter 1 NO That Spells No!

Chapter 1

N-O That Spells No

It was on the train again back to Hogwarts for my 7th year. My name is Lily Evans and I'm in Gryffindor and my status: Muggle Born My enemies are James Potter and the rest of his followers or let's say minions and what they call themselves the Marauders. Trust me he's going to come in this apartment and ask me out, watch. And this is my friend Stella, she's a half-blood. Her Mom is a Witch and her Dad is a Muggle.

"Hey Evans" Oh, here it goes again. "Wanna"

"N-O that spells no." I said quickly before he could finish. "I've told you this a million times!" my green eyes twinkled as I turned my head pretending he wasn't there. "We'll see" he mumbled and left.

"I swear if he asks you one more time I will smack him!" Stella said as she cracked her fist. I laughed silently. "It's are last year let's make the best of it."

The train stopped and we got are trunks and got out of the train. We got to the carriages then the Marauders sat with us. "Really, you have to come here?" I asked as I rolled my eyes. "Yes we do Evans, Wormy no room for you sorry." Peter looked sad and he started to walk away. "Wait Peter" Peter stopped and looked at me. "You guys are so mean!" I gave James a disgusted look. "What you rather go out with him?" his eyebrows raised. I froze what should I say? "Um…I…err…I don't think of him that way just a friendly way." I said slowly figuring out what to say as I go. The carriage started moving and Peter was left behind. "You guys make him so left out." I looked from Sirius to James. Reamus was just to nice to be with them and Peter was just a innocent boy trying to be popular. "Well, I think he makes us look bad." Sirius explained. "Sirius let me explain. He is just a dumb nitwit." James said as he was looking back at Peter who was getting in a carriage with some Hufflepuffs. "Oh and your not?" asked Stella who was staring at Reamus who stuck in a book. "Babe" Sirius started "We are popular though

"Yeah, popular, dumb nitwits who needs everything including girls." Lily said as frustrated. "Evans, your just jealous you don't have this." He said pointing to all over his face. "Really than how come I've rejected you since I was 11." I said laughing as I talked. "Wait when we're twenty I'll be asking you to marry me."

"And guess what I'll say? Throw away that plastic ring, Honey." Stella and I laughed. We were finally there we didn't have to have a deep conversation about marriage now. We sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.


	2. Chapter 2 Peter the Target

Chapter 2

Peter the Target

After the first years got sorted in their houses and after the feast we got to the common room.

"I'm bored" I said putting down the book that I've read over three times. Potter apparently heard this, "Then let's play a game called go out with me for at least a day." He smiled handsomely. "Uh, lemme think…no." I gave a, _and I never will look. _Peter smirked. James looked angrier than ever. "Do you think that's funny that I, James Potter can't get the hottest chick in the school and I can get a bunch of ugly girls and yes Stella that includes you." Now he was the one smirking. "Not in a million years, but dream on." Stella yawned giving James a mean look. "Yeah Wormy, it's not like you have ever had a girlfriend and you'll probably never have one." Sirius added as he gave Stella a wink. Peter hesitated then said, "I'm going to bed." Peter said walking up the boys dormitory stairs. "Wimp" Sirius muttered under his breath.

"Seriously, you got to stop making Peter the target! I mean all Remus does is read and you don't target him." Remus looked up from his book. "What about me?" Remus looked from me to James to Sirius. "They don't target you and you read all day." I said so frustrated that Stella was looking weirdly and I thought she was about to say, 'Are you Lily?' "Um…er…okay? Is that a problem?" he looked confused. "No, it's not it's just they target Peter for no reason." James eyes winded and he gasped. "I see" I was confused, was that supposed to be sarcasm? "Sorry, see what?" I asked curiously. "You like Peter! That's why you say no all the times I asked you out." he smiled opened his mouth and shook his head. I would think he would look sad. "Ooh" Remus said covering his mouth. "No, ew!" oops that came out quick I thought. "I mean not ew…I meant…" I hesitated. "Buck tooth boy, ugly, stupid, ugly, loner, oh did I mention ugly?" asked Sirius. "You guys are gonna make him really sad some day in fact you already have lots of days." Remus was stuck in his book once again. "Oh boo-hoo he's a man he'll just have to learn how to suck it up." James exclaimed rubbing his eyes. "Oh jeez, you don't even know how to suck it up or else you wouldn't be asking me out every hour!" James frowned. "Okay I'm just gonna back away because this conversation got way to awkward." Stella said standing up backing away.

"No don't leave me with these trolls." Lily whined. "Fine" Stella said sitting back down. "We are not trolls" Remus started. "Okay at least not you." Lily pointed out. "Good, because I get Outstanding on every assignment" Remus said getting his bag for proof. "We believe you" Stella said. James rolled his eyes and Sirius added "What about us?" Sirius put his hand over James's shoulder. "We're not trolls are we?" Sirius did a hair flip. "You wish" I said laughing. "Stella, we really should get to bed its 2 AM." I said grabbing my things. "Alrighty" Stella stood. "Party poopers" Sirius coughed. "Hey, it's the first day!" I argued. "So, we're in 7th year you expect we have a bedtime." James replied. "Look, we need some rest and I bet that you'll be late for class." Stella said grumpily. "You two are right I'm going to bed." Remus grabbed his book and bag. "Moony, I didn't know you were such a girl!" Sirius said with his mouth wide opened. "We rule this school we're never late and if we are Moony will wake us up." James said. Stella whispered in Remus's ear. I wonder what she was telling him to go to bed, to not wake up James and Sirius. Stella and I got to the girl dormitories. "What did you say to Remus?" I asked whispering. "You'll see" Stella said in an evil voice.


	3. Chapter 3 Late

Chapter 3

Late

The next morning we got up to go to Potions first while the marauders were still in bed. We got down in the common room and Remus was down there. "Good Morning" Remus smiled. "Morning" Stella and I said.

"Would you like to walk with us?" I asked. "Sure, but oh how they will be pissed." Stella smiled evilly. "Pissed about what?" I asked. They ignored me. "Hello, you guys…who's pissed…why…?" I knew I was being noisy but I really wanted to know. "YOU-GUYS" I said slowly but loudly. They ignored me once more.

We were finally at Potions and there was still no response from Stella nor Remus. "Welcome, welcome! Sit now." Professor Slughorn said cheerfully as his bushy mustache moved as he talked. I sat next to Stella and on the other side of Stella sat Remus. I had a felling about Stella and Remus…Person after person went by sitting down, but no sign of Sirius, James, or Peter. Peter scampered in and sat down next to Remus. "Hi, Moony I didn't wake up Prongs or Padfoot like you told me to. Make sure they are good to me because we made a deal." He said quickly whispering. "Yeah" Remus said waiting for Slughorn to speak. "Okay, looks like everyone is here." He started. "Not everyone" Stella smirked. "So let's start out with let's see turn to page 86." I took out my Potions book and turned to page 86 and everyone did the same. Professor waited for everyone to turn to the page (well just Peter.) "Okay now, looks like everyone has the page 86 open." He began again. "Who can explain to me what a-" two boys came running in with black deep circles under their eyes drooping down. "We're here" Sirius pointed out. "I can see that" Stella exclaimed. "My Boys what will I do with ya? Don't be late again!" he growled. "Turn to page 86" James sat next to me. "Joy" I mumbled. Sirius sat next to James of course. They opened there books to the right page. "Oi, Moony what's up with that? Not waking us up?" asked Sirius slowly. "Didn't see you, Thought you were awake." Remus replied. "Then you Wormy why didn't you wake us up?" Peter looked frightened. "Uh…Remus…Moony…" he said in a high pitch voice. "I said they weren't there when he was going to." Remus finished with a smile shot at Stella. "Well that was once. We still rule this damn school!" James demanded. "Of coarse you do" I shook my head. "Now everyone can start!" Slughorn exclaimed I was lucky I was paying attention and hopefully they were too.

I looked at my cauldron and then I looked up and found someone staring at me: Severus Snape. The one who called me a Mudblood and James and Sirius have turn him upside down and do everything possible when Sirius happens to be bored. I don't care if he called me a Mudblood they don't have a right to do that to Sev. My old friend…going into a black hole turning into a 'Death Eater' and he has no friends. The day went by like a bird soaring through the sky.

We were at dinner when Sev came up to me. "I need to talk to you" the Marauders looked up. "Say what you need to say, Sniveluss." Sirius said moving closer. "Alone" he added. I got up and put down my napkin. "I'll be right back, Stel" I told Stella. We walked up so the Marauders and Stella couldn't hear. "What's up, Sev?" I asked crossing my arms. "I heard…heard that…you…er…are…going…going…out with James." My mouth dropped. "Where did you here that effing rumor?" I asked I felt very hot and butterflies filled my stomach. "Oh it's around the whole school…" He said turning his head. "That is most not true! I will NEVER love Potter!" everyone was looking are way. I turned away from him and scooted off feeling very depressed. Is it Potter that spread the rumors? Was it Black? I thought and thought as I ate. "Is everything alright, Lily? You look red as your hair and you look like your about to punch someone…Punch James or Sirius!" she yelled smiling. I guess she didn't notice how mad I was. "Potter, how dare you say that I'm going out with you?" I said crunching my fist. "I have nothing to do with this." Remus said putting his hand up as if a Muggle were to arrest him. "What are we talking about here?" he asked. "Well then it must be you?" I asked eying Sirius. "I did nothing I swear!" he said crossing his heart. _Then who did it?_ I thought looking around.


	4. Chapter 4 Rumor Plot on Halloween

Chapter 4

A Rumor Plot on Halloween

September went by slowly and I was still trying to figure out who spread that rumor! At least it was finally October 1st. I yawned as I got up for a Saturday morning. I looked towards Stella who was still sound asleep. I changed into my Muggle clothes back from home. A turquoise shirt with a V-neck and black yoga pants. Then I put on my black matching sweater and I was good to go to breakfast. I walked alone listening to the birds sing and the wind blow across my face.

"Oi, I need you to do a favor for me." I heard the voice Sev. I wanted to listen but I knew I was always being too nosy and I was really hungry. Oh what the heck. I thought, it will only take a sec. and I won't get caught. I've always been sneaky. "What" I heard another voice say. "Um, you know that other rumor I told you to spread?" My heart stopped and I felt frozen. He spread the rumor? He was the one…and I was mad at James for it? I felt like running off or hexing him but instead I kept listening. "Yes, do you have another one or something 'cause I'm really hungry." He snapped. "Yes, tell everyone they are getting married after school ends. I'll pay you 10 galleons and do it on Halloween." Sev said. "Okay but pay now." I heard the galleons drop from Sev's hand into the others. "Why do you even want these rumors spread anyways?" he asked with his voice trailing off. "It's none of your business is it?"

"No" he mumbled. "I didn't think so." I couldn't take this any more. I turned the corner. "How dare you? How dare you…spread those and why did you spread those, may I ask?" the other guy ran. "Uh I…" he pulled out his wand but I was to fast for him. "Expelliarmis" I yelled with him on the ground. "Answer my question I demanded. "I did it because…because"

"Because why" I asked furious as ever. "Because you two are getting closer than I thought and I thought that would prevent that from happening." I still had my wand pointed at him. "Sweet" I said sarcastically. "But why would you care anyways and besides I'm nothing but a Mudblood according to you." I walked off as if nothing happened but something did happen. Was I actually getting close to James Potter? _Crap!_

I sat down and ate my egg and toast quickly. I wish I wasn't an early bird then I could have a friend to lean on. I finished and then I put my hands in my pocket. I was still sitting and I was thinking very hard as I always do. Then Remus came up. "Oi" he said sitting next to me. "Hi' I yawned and I felt very depressed. "What's wrong?" he asked looking under my buried face. "I can't talk about it. You would tell Black and Potter." I said sheepishly. "No I won't, I promise." I felt I could trust him now.

"Well it all started yesterday when Sev told me there was a rumor spreading that me and James were going out. I blamed it on James. Then this morning I heard Sev talking to another Slytherin. Telling him to spread another one of his rumors. Saying we're getting married after this year on Halloween and I got mad and went all Expelliarmis on him." I took a deep breath from all that talking and I started crying.

"Wait Severus did that?" I nodded and he put his arm around me and we started to snog. Right that moment Stella, Snape, and the Marauders came in and looked shocked. "Lily" Stella screamed and ran away. "Why is she mad? I should be the one mad. My girl just kissed my bro!" Sev ran up to me and pulled me and then James pulled the other arm. Sev and Potter were fighting over me. This is pleasant. "Ooh I like playing the pulling game!" Sirius exclaimed and pushed Sev then started fighting with James over me. Peter was just in the middle of this pretending he was a mouse. Remus was yelling over everyone talking and there was a group of what it looked like sassy Hufflepuffs looking towards us. A group of Slytherin's looking at Sev and laughing, a group of Ravenclaws giving weird clever expressions. And the group of Gryffindors that was us the spotlight was on us. "STOP" I yelled with people still tugging on me. Everyone froze and Sirius plus James let go of me. "Oh, that doesn't mean you go onto another Marauder!" Sev pointed out madly.

I ran away and got a glimpse of Remus who looked guilty. "Lily why? I thought we actually had a chance." James called after me. "Why is Stella mad?" I mumbled to myself then I saw the Slytherin boy that Sev paid to spread that stupid rumor. "_Impedimenta_" this caused him to trip and I caught up with him. "You'll pay for that you Mudblood!" he said trying to get up. "_Incarcerous_" I yelled before he could. He was now tied in ropes. "You untie me now you filthy Mudblood!"

"Not until you say you swear that you won't spread that rumor."

"How much money do you have?"

"Don't make me." I started. "Alright, Alright"

"Oh and if you do you'll wish you were never born, trust me." I ran off not bothering to untie him. I needed to find Stella. I ran to the common room. And there was Stella with clear tears dropping and her Brown smooth straight hair swinging as she shakes he head. "Accio clean-ex" she wailed. "Stella what's wrong?" I asked so confused. I thought I was going to wake up to a regular Saturday morning but I guess not. "Go away and go snog Remus." She demanded. "I don't like Remus he came onto me." I told her trying to make her feel better. "Even worse" she cried.

"Wait a minute you like Remus?" this day was so awkward in so many ways. "No Duh" she said slapping her forehead. "You don't make it very obvious."

"Exactly" she smirked and then it turned to a frown again. "Give me some time to think about it." She said.


End file.
